Guruku Melambai
by chikionew
Summary: Konoha High School kedatangan beberapa guru magang yang dari Konoha University—yang terkenal dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswinya yang tampan dan cantik. Namun apa yang terjadi bila salah satu dari mereka ada yang sedikit err..unik?


**Guruku Melambai~**

**Disclaimer** : Masih Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Warning** : OOC, typo, don't like don't read!

**Summary** : Konoha High School kedatangan beberapa guru magang yang dari Konoha University—yang terkenal dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswinya yang tampan dan cantik. Namun apa yang terjadi bila salah satu dari mereka ada yang sedikit err..unik?

Hari ini ada yang berbeda di kelas XI-C. Kelas yang bisaanya tampak ramai itu, sedikit lebih tenang. Hal ini karena sekolah mereka kedatangan beberapa guru magang dari Konoha University yang akan praktek ujian akhir di sekolah mereka. Dan kebetulan, kelas XI-C mendapat guru magang dalam mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

Saat ini, siswa-siswi XI-C tengah mendengarkan penjelasan dari wali kelas mereka sebelum salah satu dari mahasiswa/mahasisiwi itu masuk untuk perkenalan. Ino yang duduk di dekat jendela menguap bosan mendengar penjelasan wali kelasnya itu. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Ia memandang awan di langit itu dengan wajah suntuk.

_Huh, mengapa tidak langsung saja sih_, gerutunya dalam hati.

Ia terus memandang keluar jendela bahkan saat wali kelasnya mempersilakan mahasiswa magang itu masuk. Dan Ino baru menyadarinya saat teman perempuan sekelasnya berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaa! Senpai-nya kereeenn!"

"Huah…tampan!"

Ino sedikit terlonjak. Ia menoleh ke depan kelas dengan alis yang berkerut heran. Dan ia pun tahu apa yang membuat semua anak perempuan di kelasnya berteriak histeris.

Seorang pemuda yang, ehem…cukup tampan kini tengah berdiri di depan kelas sambil tersenyum ramah. Ino sedikit terpana. Tapi saat pemuda itu mulai berbicara—mengenalkan diri, kelas yang tadinya cukup ramai itu mendadak sepi.

"Ohayou minna-san. Nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Mulai sekarang sampai akhir minggu ini, saya akan mengajar Bahasa Inggris. Mohon bantuannya." Dan Kakashi pun membungkukkan badannya.

Suara Kakashi yang berat namun sangat lembut itu membuat beberapa orang mengerang jijik. Pasalnya, suaranya itu tidak sebanding dengan badannya yang cukup tegap. Namun, beberapa siswi tidak memperdulikan hai itu dan tetap mengagumi ketampanan guru magang mereka.

Ino yang mendengar dan melihat gerak-gerik guru barunya itu berusaha menahan tawanya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa saat guru itu mulai mengabsen para siswa.

"Bwahahahaha.."

Kontan semua orang menoleh heran ke arah Ino. Namun itu tidak membuat tawanya berhenti. Tenten yang duduk di sebelah Ino menyikut lengannya pelan, membuat Ino sedikit meringis. Ino baru akan protes sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa pandangan semua teman sekelasnya dan juga Kakashi mengarah padanya. Pandangan heran dan aneh mereka membuat Ino mengaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Ehehe.. Gomen ne, sensei. Silakan lanjutkan mengabsennya."

Kakashi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu mulai mengabsen lagi.

Dalam hati Kakashi tersenyum dan bergumam, _cantik_.

.

.

.

"Bwahahahaha.. Sakura kau harus lihat mahasiswa yang mengajar Bahasa Inggris di kelasku," seru Ino saat mereka makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah. Ia dan Sakura berbeda kelas.

"Tawamu terlalu berlebihan Ino," ujar Tenten mengingatkan.

Sakura yang tidak tahu menahu hanya mengerutkan dahi lebarnya bingung. "Memang kenapa dengan guru itu, Ino-pig?"

Ino berusaha menahan tawanya yang tak terkendali itu dan mulai memeragakan sesuatu. Ia menaruh tangannya di depan dada dan melambaikannya dengan gemulai seolah-olah menyibakkan angin. Sakura yang mengerti hal itu hanya menaikkan alisnya dan terseyum simpul. Sedangkan Tenten menyikut lengan Ino lagi.

Ino meringis kesakitan dan menatap Tenten sebal. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Daritadi menyikutku terus. Sakit tahu!" seru Ino.

"Habis kau ini daritadi mengejek Hatake-sensei terus. Itu tidak baik Ino."

Ino mendengus mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Tenten. "Kenapa? Kau menyukainya, Tenten-chan~," goda Ino dengan lambaian tangannya seperti tadi.

Tenten menjitak kepala Ino pelan. Dan hal itu membuat Ino terus menggodanya. Sakura tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Meski ia belum pernah bertemu dengan guru yang Tenten sebut Hatake-sensei itu, ia bisa membayangkan seperti apa orangnya.

Dan sepertinya, karena mulut Ino yang tidak terkendali, hal itu menjadi bahan gurauan seantero sekolah.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Kakashi merasa aneh dengan pandangan tiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Baik itu siswa maupun guru-guru.

Tapi mengingat ia cukup terlambat masuk kelas hari ini, ia tidak memusingkan hal itu dan terus berjalan ke laboratorium bahasa di koridor utara. Cukup jauh dari ruang guru.

Ia melepas sepatunya begitu memasuki lab—'Alas kaki harap dibuka'—dan menyapa siswa XI-C.

"Good morning, all!"

Ia meletakkan peralatan mengajarnya dan berdiri di depan kelas.

"Good morning, Sir!"

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar para siswa menjawab dengan serempak. Jiwa gurunya merasa terpanggil dan membuatnya bersemangat untuk mengajar hari ini. Ia membuka laptop yang sengaja dibawanya.

"Today we will listen the conversations in English. Then you write down what you hear. Ok, please wear your headphone!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, para siswa terlihat serius mendengarkan dan mencatat. Namun tiba-tiba, suara tawa yang tertahan mengusik ketenangan yang tercipta saat itu. Kakashi melirik kea rah suara tawa itu berasal dan mendapati Ino tengah tertawa pelan.

_Hn, gadis Yamanaka itu lagi_, keluhnya dalam hati.

Ino masih terus tertawa, ia tak menyadari Kakashi yang kini berada di depannya. Kakashi sedikit gemas. Perlahan ia melepaskan headphone di kepala Ino, membuat gadis Yamanaka itu tersentak dan menghentikkan tawanya.

"Apa ada yang lucu, Yamanaka?" tanya Kakashi sedikit kesal.

Ino menatap Kakashi serbasalah. Dan ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. "Gomen ne, sensei."

Kakashi mengembuskan napasnya pelan. "Pulang sekolah nanti jangan dulu pulang. Ada hukuman yang menunggumu karena sudah membuat yang lain terganggu."

Ino mengerti maksud Kakashi, karena sekarang beberapa siswa memandang Ino kesal.

"Baik, sensei."

.

.

.

**Kakashi's POV**

Seharian ini orang-orang terasa beda dari bisaanya—yah, meski dapat dibilang baru dua hari aku mengajar. Rasanya mereka memandangku seolah-olah aku ini makhluk asing.

Dan hal yang membuatku bingung adalah gadis Yamanaka yang selalu tertawa saat aku mengajar. Aku sudah bertanya pada beberapa orang guru, apakah gadis itu selalu seperti itu. Namun mereka bilang tidak. Aku bertanya pada teman-temanku yang juga magang di sini dan mengajar kelas XI-C, mereka juga bilang tidak.

Kurasa ada yang salah mengenai Yamanaka satu itu. Mungkin itu ada hubungannya denganku. Dan aku harus mengetahui apa yang membuatnya tertawa saat aku mengajar di kelasnya secepatnya. Agar tidak mengganggu waktu belajar.

**End of Kakashi's POV**

.

.

.

"Ne Ino, apalagi yang membuatmu tertawa di lab tadi?" Tanya Tenten begitu mereka berjalan ke kantin.

Merasa diingatkan dengan kejadian tadi, Ino kembali tertawa, "Kau tau apa yang kulihat Ten?"

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya dan Ino melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sensei melambai itu memakai kaoskaki bolong saat mengajar tadi. Bagaimana aku tidak tertawa coba?"

Tawa Ino kembali terdengar. Kali ini Tenten tidak bisa menahan senyum mendengar penjelasan Ino. _Pantas saja_, pikirnya.

Mereka terus menggosipkan Kakashi tanpa menyadari Kakashi yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

Kakashi mendengus kesal mendengar gadis Yamanaka itu membicarakan hal itu dengan keras. _Rupanya itu yang membuat ia tertawa saat aku mengajar_, geramnya dalam hati.

Ia sadar tadi pagi ia buru-buru sehingga salah memakai kaoskaki yang lama dengan yang baru. Ia pun menghabiskan perjalanannya menuju ruang guru dengan langkah gontai sambil menunduk—memandang sepatunya tanpa memerhatikan jalan. Membuat ia bertabrakan dengan beberapa orang tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Ino tak henti-hentinya menggerutu saat Kakashi memintanya mencarikan beberapa buku tebal di perpustakaan sebagai hukuman karena tertawa tidak jelas di tengah pelajaran.

Ia menelusuri rak demi rak mencari buku berbahasa Inggris yang diminta Kakashi. Perpustakaan sangat sepi, tentu saja karena ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah. Penjaga perpustakaan—Yuuya-sensei, sudah pulang dan malah menitipkan kunci perpustakaan padanya.

Setelah menemukan 7 buku tebal itu, Ino mengangkatnya. Dan tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana ia membawa buku-buku yang sangat berat itu ke ruang guru di lantai 2. Saat akan mengunci pintu perpustakaan, ia terlihat kesulitan dan pada akhirnya malah menjatuhkan buku-buku itu.

Ino memegang dahinya frustasi. Terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia tak habis pikir, untuk apa buku sebanyak ini.

_Kami-sama, inikah hukumanmu karena aku menertawakan guruku itu?_, teriak Ino dalam hati.

Ino menghela napas berlebihan dan mengunci pintu perpustakaan. Setelanhnya, ia kembali menumpuk buku itu dan berusaha membawanya dengan seimbang agar tidak jatuh lagi.

"Kami-sama, kalau saja ada yang membantuku, aku janji tidak akan menertawakan Hatake-sensei lagi. Aku janji akan jadi anak yang baik," gumam Ino pelan.

Dan sepertinya, kali ini Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya.

.

.

.

Kakashi melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.11, yang artinya sudah 2 jam lebih ia menyuruh Ino mencari buku di perpustakaan. Tapi mengapa Ino lama sekali.

Ia berniat menyusul Ino, tapi mengingat Ino menertawakannya hanya karena ia sedikit melambai, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Tapi, meskipun ia melambai dan bersikap lembut seperti perempuan, ia masih laki-laki tulen. Ia masih suka wanita. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat ia kembali mencemaskan Ino.

Ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya, bermaksud menyusul Ino. Dan saat menuruni tangga, ia dapat melihat Ino yang kesulitan menaiki tangga. Buku-buku tebal itu menghalangi pandangannya.

Kakashi menjadi tak tega dan berniat menolong Ino. Ia menuruni tangga dan pada saat itu juga, Ino terjatuh.

BRUUKKK!

.

.

.

Ino baru akan menaiki tangga sampai ia merasa keseimbangannya goyah. Dan ia pun terjatuh.

BRUUKKK!

Ino memejamkan matanya. Tapi anehnya, ia tidak merasakan sakit. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Kakashi mendekapnya erat. Buku-buku tebal itu berjatuhan menimpa punggung Kakashi.

Ino terbelalak kaget. "Se—sensei.."

Kakashi membuka matanya. Matanya pun bertemu dengan mata Ino. Membuat Ino mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah sensei-nya jelas. Bisaanya ia hanya menertawakan kelakuan sensei-nya yang seperti perempuan itu. Tampan, satu kata itu yang akhrinya terucap di benak Ino.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ino?"

DEG..

Ino dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang begitu mendengar Kakashi memanggil nama depannya sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang awalnya terlihat seperti senyum perempuan itu, terlihat keren di mata Ino kini. Ia tak menyadari telah memandangi Kakashi begitu lekat.

"Aku ini laki-laki tulen, kalau kau memandangiku seperti itu…"

Perlahan Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino. Ino tersadar namun tak dapat melakukan perlawanan karena dekapan Kakashi yang begitu erat.

Dan pada akhirnya Ino memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan dirasakannya bibir Kakashi menyapu bibirnya lembut. Jantung Ino berdetak lebih kencang.

Dan saat Kakashi menjauhkan bibirnya, Ino membuka matanya. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar apa yang terjadi. Ia menyentakkan lengan Kakashi dan berlari meninggalkan Kakashi sambil menunduk. Wajahnya merah padam dan sepanjang jalan ia menyentuh bibirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghapus kejadian itu dari ingatannya.

Sedangkan Kakashi memandang kepergian Ino dengan bingung.

.

.

.

Sejak sore itu, hari demi hari Kakashi lewatkan seperti bisaa. Namun kali ini, tidak ada lagi suara tawa tertahan di tengah pelajarannya. Jujur, sebenarnya ia merindukan tawa itu. Diliriknya Ino yang kini memandang buku pelajarannya dengan tatapan menerawang.

Seperti menyadari ada yang memandangnya, Ino mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Kakashi yang tengah menatapnya lekat. Refleks ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Kakashi dapat melihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah Ino. Dan ia pun tersenyum, menyadari hal itu. Namun senyumnya memudar begitu mengingat hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Konoha High School. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, bel pulang pun berbunyi.

Siswa XI-C terlihat memasukkan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas.

"Mohon perhatiannya sebentar!"

Suara lembut Kakashi mau tidak mau membuat perhatian semuanya tertuju padanya. Begitu pula dengan Ino.

Kakashi tersenyum sbelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Seperti yang kalian tahu, hari ini adalah hari terakhir saya di sini."

Semua siswa mendesah kecewa. Mereka sangat meyukai cara belajar yang dilakukan Kakashi—yah, meskipun ia terlihat melambai. Dan sekarang mereka harus berpisah dengan Kakashi.

Ino yang beberapa hari ini tidak menyadari hal itu terlihat mebelalakkan matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak rela Kakashi meninggalkan sekolah—meninggalkannya.

Tunggu-tunggu apa yang barusan ia katakan? Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun tetap saja rasanya tak rela.

Dari depan, Kakashi dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan Ino barusan. Ia sedikit tersenyum menyeringai.

"Saya akan merasa senang bisa mengajar di sini walaupun hanya sebagai guru magang. Saya tidak tahu apa yang bias membuat kalian dapat mengingat saya, tapi saya ada sedikit kenang-kenangan untuk kalian." Kakashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya. Beberapa pin dan gantungan kunci yang terlihat imut dan keren. "Shikamaru, tolong kemari sebentar!"

Shikamaru—sang ketua kelas—menguap bosan sebnentar sebelum mendekati Kakashi. "Ya, sensei?"

Kakashi membisikkan sesuatu, membuat siswa XI-C sedikit heran. Terlihat Shikamaru sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Kakashi.

Dan akhirnya ia mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun mengambuil bungkusan berisi kenag-kenangan dari Kakashi itu dan terlihat membagikannya.

.

.

.

Ada yang aneh. Kenapa hanya Ino yang belum kebagian.

Ino hanya mengembuskan napas sedih begitu mengetahui bahwa hanya dirinya yang tidak mendapatkan kenang-kenangan itu.

_Mungkin Hatake-sensei masih marah padaku_, pikirnya.

"Ada yang belum kebagian?" Tanya Kakashi begitu semua orang duduk kembali di bangkunya. Sebenarnya tanpa bertanyapun ia tahu siapa yang belum mendapat kenang-kenangan itu. Dalam hati ia tersenyum geli.

Tenten yang melihat tidak ada apa-apa di meja Ino mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, Tenten?"

"Sepertinya Ino belum dapat, sensei," seru Tenten, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Sedangkan Ino memandang Tenten kesal.

Kakashi terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, Yamanaka. Nanti setelah bubar ikut aku ke ruang guru."

Dan Ino hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

"Sensei sengaja, kan?" Tanya Ino ketus begitu menyadari Kakashi membawanya ke ruang perpustakaan yang sepi. Kunci perpustakaan masih ada di tangan Kakashi, karena pada saat kejadian itu, Ino menjatuhkan kunciya.

Kakashi tersenyum lembut menanggapi pertanyaan Ino. Perlahan ia mendekati Ino, membuat Ino was-was dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Ino terpojok antara dinding dan Kakashi. Ia melirik ke kanan-kirinya seolah mencari celah untuk kabur.

Kakashi memegang tangannya dan perlahan memajukan wajahnya. Ino memejamkan matanya dapat dirasakan bibir Kakashi menekan lembut bibirnya—lagi.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Kakashi menatap Ino lembut.

"Kau tau kenapa aku tidak memberimu kenang-kenangan itu?" ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena aku ingin kau terus berada di sisiku. Aku.. mencintaimu."

Ino tercekat mendengar apa yang Kakashi ucap. Seperti ada dorongan dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum. "Aku juga."

Kakashi tersenyum bahagia. Ia pun membawa Ino ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Hei, Ino-pig! Mana pacarmu itu? Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Sakura.

Saat ini Ino berada di Konoha Land, bersama Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, dan Neji. Ino tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang entah ke berapa kali. "Sebentar lagi. Nah, itu dia.."

Ino menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk diikuti pandangan Sakura dan yang lainnya ke arah pacar Ino.

Semua orang membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya melihat siapa yang di tunjuk Ino.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

**THE END**


End file.
